The Ramen Girl
by LunarFlare14
Summary: [OneShot]Before the Chunin exam the rookies are training when they recieve a lunch delivery from the noodle shop. SasukexOc. Ah... The Sasuke Fluff. R'n'R, Por Favor...


It was Thursday, the day before the Chunin exams. She didn't normally do this but to her this was a special occasion. She wouldn't see him again until he passed the exam or… She shook the thought away and covered the last thermos. He was stronger than that. She knew it. But that's what she loved about him. They'd known each other since they were in diapers and he was always the fastest and strongest, and even though he rarely showed it in her presence he was also the smartest. If anyone was born to be a ninja it was him. Her? She had to be content with what she was given. Even if it was only the ability to cook a mean cup of Ramen.

………………………………...

Sasuke took a break from his training to sit under a nearby tree. Leaning his head back he sighed, as Naruto tried to taunt him, "Tired already Sasuke?" He too was out of breath. They'd been training hard since breakfast, which he barely touched. Naruto eat his.

"Nope, just thinking. I know that's a past time you're not accustom too."

Naruto glared but suddenly collapsed where he stood, "I guess I can take a breather…"

"Naruto are you slacking off?" Sakura's head appeared from inside a bush. She had been practicing her stealth, but Sasuke always seem to catch her trying to take the pen he had clipped to his belt.

"No, Sakura, I'm just resting a minute."

"Meaning you're slacking off."

"Sasuke is resting too! Nag him for once would ya?"

"Sasuke don't need me to nag him."

Sasuke shook his head, _Everyday they sound more and more like an old married couple._ Suddenly he heard someone coming. It was a girl. Her long brown hair was back in a messy bun, and she wore an apron over a light green sundress. In one hand she carried a basket with three thermoses. He raised an eyebrow. Since when does the Noodle Hut deliver? "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura!" He smiled, that was just Kuai. She was always finding new way to surprise him. "You guys hungry?"

"Kuai!" Naruto said scrambling to his feet. "You brought use… Ramen?"

"Well, of course." she said smiling sweetly. "Even our future Chunin need to keep their strength up." She then handed him a thermos and some chopsticks. He grinned and hurriedly opened it to the steaming Ramen. "Sakura I brought some for you too!" Sakura trudged out of her bush and bowed her head in thanks, watching the pen on Sasuke's belt. She then turned to Sasuke. And handed it to him. His first instinct was to decline. He wasn't CRAZY about Ramen like Naruto but he was hungry, he smiled and nodded taking the thermos. She grinned, "I made that one just the way you like it. Enjoy you guys!" She then turned and ran back the way she came, stopping to wave then disappeared. He opened it and the smell hit his nose, reminding him that he hadn't eaten for a good seven hours. He pulled the chopsticks apart and ate it thoughtfully, getting a look of surprise. He swallowed, "Hey this is pretty good!" he ate some more and slurped it.

Naruto stopped stuffing his face and sniffed Sasuke's Ramen, "Hey no fair! She cooked yours on the stove… And she put a little ginger in it! She never does that for me!" Sasuke just continued eating. When did he mention he liked his cooked stove top? Or that he loved ginger? Maybe she was psychic or something. I made him smile, _Or maybe she just knows you better than you think._

………………………………...

Kuai hummed to herself as she enter her mothers restaurant. Putting down he basket she went and started the dishes. "And where have you been off to, dearest sister?" Said a teenage boy as he brought more dishes. "Me and Ma have been SWAMPED with customers! You know how busy we get on Thursdays."

"I was off supporting the ninja of are village." She said simply. "Know if you'll excuse me, Taro. I have dishes too attend to."

He sighed and walked to the door leading to the restaurant's front, his mother appeared in it. "So she's back, hmm?"

"Yeah. Just went off to see her boyfriend again."

The women chuckled, "Now if only he knew it that'd be something. I hope she didn't give it to him for free. He maybe her friend but I still have a business to run."

………………………………...

"She what?" Naruto yelled grabbing the little slip of paper from Sakura.

"Yup, it was stuck to the bottom of my thermos."

"I can't believe this she charged me for YOUR lunches."

"She did. Believe it." Sasuke said with a smirk leaning back. That girl was something alright. She'd always been like that.

"She even charged me the delivery fee! They aren't even suppose to deliver!"

Sasuke close his eyes, "That's what you get for assuming she was just being nice." His thoughts on Kuai's lovely hazel eyes.

"I'm going to complain to the owner about this!"

"Why? You ate the Ramen didn't you?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"HA!" Sasuke opened his eyes to find Sakura standing victoriously. "I finally got it!"

While Sasuke had been lost in thought Sakura had taken back the pen. "Well done, Sakura." She beamed at him. "Let's just hope that are enemies are deaf so they don't hear your shouts of triumph." She blushed. And stomped off.

"Hey Sasuke! There's something in the bottom of your thermos." Naruto said handing it to him.

"May I ask why you had my-" He stopped when he looked in. Just visible under the broth of the Ramen was a capsule, no bigger than a chicken egg. He pulled it out and shook off the juice splattering some on Naruto, who gave him an angry look and walked off. Inside was a small circlet of stones, like quartz, amethyst, lapis, aventurine, citrine, carnelian, and hematite. With it was a piece of paper with delicate handwriting on it:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_This is charm is said to provide protection and Chakra balance. It was my grandfathers and he survived countless ninja missions, before he had to retire. I hope it brings you back safely from your exam._

_Love Always,_

_Kuai_

_P.S. Tell Naruto I'll pay him back. Oh and I love you_

"She is something." He unclasped the circle of stones and put it round his ankle covering it with hi sandal. She was different and she made him smile. But then again maybe that's what he loved about her.


End file.
